Grenade
by Mitsuki Riaku
Summary: Gokudera would die for Haru...but she wouldn't do the same. 5986. Inspired by the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars.


Another 5986 fanfic for you all…it has 8086 in it too …Inspired by the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Sorry in advance for any confusing plot or grammar mistakes. Wrote it in a hurry because I have to finish my English essay …  
Written in dedication to my friend who lost her mother this morning.  
Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

…_It's raining again…_

Gokudera sat on his bed and absentmindedly fiddled with the frame that held a photo of himself and his ex-girlfriend. His apartment was filled with silence, only interrupted by the plops of rain on his roof.  
"_Why why why why…"_  
Gokudera gripped the frame tighter and angrily threw it to the floor. Standing up he stormed out of his room.  
The frame had shattered, cracks running throughout the picture. The smiling brunette and the Italian Mafioso were divided by the cracks in the frame.

"_Why the hell am I doing this…"_  
It was a strange sight for any bystander; there was Gokudera, dragging a piano through the streets. The piano was tied to a thick rope with small wheels to help it move. This man was stubborn beyond imagination.  
"_I won't allow it. I won't allow that baseball idiot to have Haru!"_  
He gritted his teeth as he strained to pull the heavy piano. Many people laughed at him as he passed by him and pointed fingers. He ignored them, green eyes determined. He went back to a memory…

_The annual Vongola Ball had been a success. Tsuna was acting as a respectful mafia boss should. The guardians had also been doing their duties well and the event was going smoothly._  
"_Where is Haru…" Gokudera wondered as he wandered around the mansion, trying to find his girlfriend. He noticed a lot of women eyeing him and he ignored them; Damn women were wasting their time.  
Then he saw her; she was in a tight black dress, talking to Yamamoto who was dressed handsomely in a suit. He made his way over to her when he noticed something:  
Haru was leaning forwards, her hand clasping with Yamamoto's. He watched as they both shared a kiss together.  
Stunned he looked on until he noticed Haru's big brown eyes staring into his and Yamamoto looking embarrassed and sorry. He turned and quickly walked out the mansion._

Cars honked at him as he crossed the street. He slowly made his way until he was met by a group of drunkards.  
"Hey, hey, look at this guy!"  
"What wrong with him?""Is he retarded?"  
The three men continually shoved and provoked him. They spat on his face and stepped on his feet. Gokudera kept going on.  
After a while the drunkards got tired of bothering him and left him by himself, consumed by his thoughts.__

The door flung open and crashed closed with a loud bang.  
"_Haru!" Gokudera screamed to the empty hallway.  
A pretty brunette stomped out of the room down the hallway and faced him._  
"_What do you want?"_  
"_What the hell were you doing with that baseball idiot!"_  
"_I was talking to him Hayato!"_  
"_Don't lie to me! I saw what you were doing! You don't kiss someone else when you have a boyfriend!"_  
"_I can do whatever I want to!" she screamed at him._  
"_What the fuck! You can't just do that!"_  
"_So? I don't care about what you think!"_  
"_Get out! Get out now!" Gokudera pointed fiercely to the door._  
"_Fine! I don't care anyway!"  
She quickly pulled out a suitcase and shoved all her belongings into it and stomped to the door._  
"_I hate you Hayato! I never want to see your face again! Go die!"  
She slammed the door shut, leaving a frustrated yet sorrowful Gokudera._

He was determined to win her back no matter what.

Gokudera approached the Miura residence. He set his piano down at the front of the white house and looked up to the window. Haru suddenly appeared in the window. She was staring at something else inside her room, distracted. Gokudera raised his hand up to wave to her. He was about to call her name to apologize. He would tell her sorry and to come back and he would play her a song on the piano and everything would be alright. They would be back together. He was sure of it.  
That was until Yamamoto also appeared in the window. Haru smiled as he kissed her gently on the forehead, then on the lips. They both held each other, obviously happy.  
Gokudera froze, his green eyes watching they couple. Slowly, he lowered his hands. He looked down sadly. Abruptly he began to move the piano again and walked slowly but surely down the eyes were different this time. They were set on a different goal. To prove he wasn't weak. To prove he wouldn't fall to her anymore.

Haru glanced out the window and saw Gokudera.  
"_Hayato…?"_

He pushed the piano up the hill as cars passed by him. He could feel himself growing tired but forced himself to go on.  
"_I would die for you, but you won't do the same."_  
It was truly a pathetic sight. Gokudera could barely push the piano as he made his way to the train tracks.  
Finally he made it to his destination. He set the piano directly on top of the tracks. The sun was setting.  
"I'll make you regret this." he mumbled to himself.

Red flashing light flickered on and off.

His slender fingers, adorned with rings glided over the piano. A soft melody came out.

The blood red lights reflected on the piano.

"_I would die for you"_

A train whistle sounded faintly.

"_But you won't do the same"_

His bright green eyes gazed at the night sky as clouds were gathering.

The train got louder and louder.

"HAYATO!"

Gokudera turned to see Haru sprinting towards him, tears streaming down her face. Her face was full of sorrow and fear.

He smirked and chuckled a bit to himself.

The train came full speed, wiping Gokudera's existence away.

…_It's raining again…_

_

* * *

_

Apparently I like to make Gokudera really depressed in all my 5986 fanfics…Sorry about making Haru too OOC and bitchy…


End file.
